gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taint Maggot
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Thirteen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy (Talk) 02:21, March 7, 2013 Names between "{}" Do not remove these. It is a method established in the books and mirrored by us to signal deceased characters.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Permanent Banning Hello. The very name "Taint" "Maggot" is so offensive that it counts as trolling in and of itself. On my own initiative, I am permanently banning this username. Normally people who are banned under one username are forbidden from joining again: this will be overlooked, you can rejoin, but under a more appropriate name.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:16, March 7, 2013 (UTC) : I have also reported this user name. 17:31, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Very confused as to how you 'auto-banned' me. Taint is defined as a trace of infection, contamination, or the like. Maggots appear on the infected. It's dark, but humourous, and pretty much fitting with the darkness and violence of GoT. However, I assume you're referring to "t'aint" (i.e. the perineum), in which case how is that offensive either? GoT is a show featuring copious nudity, sex, and vulgarity. I will respect your decision, but I do not understand the immediate animosity, accusations of being offensive/trolling, and perma-banning/reporting, especially with me being an active admin over at the Archer Wikia and active for over a year without having any problems/accusations whatsoever. Was just trying to help out as I went through season two. Best Wishes. Taint Maggot (talk) 05:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, change your name to "Plague Maggot" or something. You didn't pick your name to fit the darkness of GoT seeing as you just said you've been actively editing the Archer Wiki for a long time. I can't believe this is the first time this issue came up. (on a side note, as an Archer fan, this is shockingly similar to the kind of stuff that would come up on Archer; i.e. he hears a french guy is named "Benoit" (pronounced Ben-wah) so he keeps saying "Ben-wa balls" etc. Or Mallory picking an name she thinks is innocuous but others think is offensive.)--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope it has not come up once as a potential problem, kind of blew my mind, didn't think it was offensive at all. And yeah, it wasn't to match GoT, I was just commented that it was fitting :) But I know what you mean: "Thanks, George...What, that's his name." :P Oh, and humourously, Ray started commenting about how you can't tourniquet the t'aint; I was on the floor. :) Taint Maggot (talk) 20:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Look, there's ways to get the Wikia Community staff to change your name to something else, that will fix things up.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:16, March 8, 2013 (UTC)